Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card |caption = The American box art. }} Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a game in the Call of Duty series franchise, developed specifically for the Nintendo DS. It was released on November 5, 2007. Like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare for traditional consoles, the Nintendo DS version takes place in modern day and offers players modern weapons. The game features many elements of gameplay typical to the series. Summary The Nintendo DS version of the game allows the player to assume the roles of several anonymous soldiers, who are either affiliated with the British S.A.S. or American armed forces. Unlike the console and PC version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, players do not directly impact the outcome of the war. Instead of going after the main antagonists of the overall plot (even though they are mentioned) (the Four Horsemen: Russian Ultranationalist Imran Zakhaev and his allies), the playable characters in the Nintendo DS version participate in minor missions, such as escaping from an American Marine base in the Middle East as it is attacked by enemy forces, or raiding two cargo ships in the stormy, black, dark Baltic Sea which may be carrying nuclear materials. The Nintendo DS version focuses less on the main attempts to end the conflict and more on the supporting role of the various other soldiers who played a part in the war. Playable Characters These are the playable characters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS): * Zach Parker, an American Marine that is in the levels "First to Fight", "Exodus", "On Approach", "Hard Impact", "House Cleaning", "Missile Away", and "Dead in Ten!". * Bravo 9, call sign of an unnamed British SAS member in the level "Intervention", "The Russian", "Bunker Buster", and "AMF". * Thunder One-One's Gunner, unnamed AC-130 gunner in the level "Spectre". Other Characters *Christopher Martin *O'Leary *Weckman *Pvt. Ackrich Unique Features To utilize unique features of the Nintendo DS, this version includes several unique touch-screen features, including hacking terminals and bomb disarmament. Inventory controls and an overhead map and radar are located on the touch screen. The Nintendo DS offers local multi-player via built-in wireless, but does not offer the online multiplayer. The game takes place in a cold gray Russia and a bright, dusty Middle East and follows a fictitious storyline. The game features twelve single player levels in its campaign, as well as several multiplayer modes including Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Hunter/Prey, and Capture the Flag. Multiplayer supports up to four players and utilizes both multicard play and download play. Campaign Campaign Levels (Listed in order.) #"First to Fight". #"Exodus". #"Intervention". #"On Approach". #"Hard Impact". #"The Russian". #"Spectre". #"Bunker Buster". #"AMF". #"House Cleaning". #"Missile Away". #"Dead in Ten!". Multiplayer Multiplayer can be played either using DS Download Play or multi-card play. The only two game modes are Team Deathmatch and Free-for-All. There are no killstreaks or perks, giving this game an "Old fashioned" Call of Duty feel. The special part of multiplayer is that there are two obtainable laptops. The first laptop (Labeled with a "A" on the laptop screen) is a map of the level, and the second laptop (Labeled with a "B") is a UAV, panning across the level and showing enemies and team mates until a enemy takes control of one of the laptops. Game Types *Free for All *Hunter/Prey *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag Maps *Mogadishu—Only for multi-card play *Intervention—Only for multi-card play *Cargo Bay *The Russian—Only for multi-card play *Dock 26 *Street—Only for multi-card play *Exodus—Only for multi-card play Trivia *In one of the cutscenes, there is a U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine, a weapon that's not found anywhere else in the game. *None of the weapons in-game have idle sway or recoil when aiming down the sight. *The NPCs do not have mouth animations when speaking. *Enemies always fire in bursts regardless of whatever weapon they use. *The player has an extraordinary amount of health, usually taking around 20-25 rounds to be killed in action. *Throwing a frag grenade at the player's partners will kill them and will allow the player to grab their weapons. *Decompiling the game shows many unused skins and levels. Apparently the M4 and a regular M16 are in multiplayer, not SP. There is an SAS skin for a type of desert combat (brownish colored armor), an SAS winter camo paratrooper (black balaclava, not white), an "unused assassin" skin, an unused terrorist skin (a green shemagh on his head), and several others. Further decompiling shows incomplete files for certain guns, showing the terrorist first person, or the winter/marine first person instead of the regular first person. Also, there are tons of unused sounds. There is also presence of unused dog bite damage and a dog model. There are also several models labeled "exspets". Vehicles *Technical-Used by Opfor *Humvee-Used by United states army *T72-Used by Opfor and Ultranationalists *Stryker-Used by United States Army *Mi-24 Hind-Used by Opfor and Ultranationalists *Mi-28-Used by Ultranationalists *AH-1 Cobra-Used by United States army *UH-60 Blackhawk-Used by British SAS and United States Army *MiG-29-Used by Ultranationalists Weapons *M16A4 *MP5 *M9 *RPG *Dragunov *M40A3 *M2 -Singleplayer only *M1014 *Minigun -Singleplayer only *MAC-10 *Mini-Uzi -Singleplayer only *AK-47 Equipment *Frag Grenade *C4 -Singleplayer only *Flashbang -Singleplayer only *Airstrike -Singleplayer only Reception The Nintendo DS version received an average score of 76% based on 19 reviews on the review aggregator Game Rankings, and an average score of 74 out of 100 based on 21 reviews on Metacritic. IGN gave the Nintendo DS version a score of 7.8/10, praising elements which include a surprising level of complexity for the hardware, "impressive sound production all around", fun gameplay, and enjoyable multiplayer. Criticism of the game notes some minor glitches, the absence of an online multiplayer mode, and inconsistencies in damage between different weapons.IGN: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Review GameSpot scored the game 7.0/10, praising technical achievements of the engine and audio which "... deliver the true Call of Duty experience". They also criticized the game's controls and lack of online multiplayer, noting "... the DS version doesn't offer any of the online modes that its console counterparts do, which means that your interest in the game will probably wane significantly after you complete that initial play-through." References ru:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)